covert_reconnaissance_agencyfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Jones
History Early Life Olivia is a Super-Human who was born with the gift of Magnetic Field Manipulation. Olivia's father and Brother were also Super-Human individuals. This was the result in her Brother, and Fathers deaths. After this her mother went down the drug abuse path, and was later sent to jail for 25 years. This caused Olivia, and her sister to go into Foster Care. Her sister later got separated from her and she never saw her again. This is when she met a man named Ryan Drake, and he trained her to be a hacker, and assassin. Hitwoman While being trained as an assassin, Ryan also taught her how to hack, she has been stated to be one of the best hackers around. Ryan trained Olivia for 5 years, teaching her Martial Arts, how to throw knives, and use expandable batons. Olivia by the 2nd year was ruthless and had been hired for 14 jobs and never failed one. Olivia never really learned how to work with others at this time, and when a helper was hired she usually went off on her own. Olivia later left being a hired assassin after she found out Ryan was the one who had her Father and Brother killed. Before she left she manipulated the iron in Ryan's blood causing him to die. Powers And Abilities Powers Magnetic Field Manipulation: She has the ability to manipulate magnetism. The exact limits on the amount weight that she can magnetically lift at present have not been measured. It is unknown whether Olivia's powers are purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by magnetism is Olivia's ability to lift and manipulate metal. She has shown such skills as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects, and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. * Magnetic Force-Fields: Olivia can protect herself from physical harm, can stretch her fields to protect a group, and can suspend persons or objects in the air. * Magnetic Propulsion: Olivia can launch herself up to jump higher, or to hover in the air she has not mastered the ability to fly. * Magnetic Pulse: Olivia can focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She has been shown destroying a entire server room with single magnetic pulses. * Energy Absorption: Olivia has been shown absorbing some forms of energy through her magnetic force fields to temporarily boost her own strengths. Early in her assassin career with Ryan, she absorbed someone's lightning blast, and a laser beam, giving her enough strength to rip out all metal from a building. * Metal/Matter Manipulation: She has a great ability to be able to levitate objects that are, metallic and nonmetallic, with her electromagnetic field she can levitate objects and destroy them in the air, and can also cause non-metallic objects to levitate in the air and manipulate it through electromagnetic energy. Abilities Peak Human Condition: As a Agent, and former hitwoman, Olivia is in peak human condition. Despite her small frame, she is strong enough to easily break a neck. Liv is able to throw a shot glass with enough force to knock a grown man to the ground. She has also demonstrated excellent reflexes, being able to catch an arrow from the air on multiple occasions, catch a knife being thrown at her, and dodge attacks from several types of weapons such as flamethrowers, darts, and Sai's. * Honed senses: Liv is able to instantly notice danger in her environment, able to pick up minute details of the employees at a lab, and realize in Seattle that the team was being followed. Master Martial Artist': ''Olivia is a skilled and gifted martial artist, proficient in many martial arts such as; Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Kenpo, Wing Chun, Kapap, Kūdō, and Kali for her batons. '''Gifted Hacker: Olivia is a capable hacker who has such skill that her own firewall is able to keep the FBI and other foreign country espionage agencies from infiltrating their servers. Expert Acrobat: Olivia is an Olympic-level acrobat, capable of many difficult feats. Master of Stealth: Due to her formal training as an agent for the C.R.A, Olivia can blend in with her surroundings and remain undetected by most. Her batons are stored in a holster hidden in the back of her jacket, this works as the batons before expanded are the size of a pencil, but not as thin. Master Spy: Olivia is trained in the arts of stealth, espionage, and infiltration. Master Markswoman: Olivia is an incredibly accurate markswoman, trained in sharp-shooting and knife-throwing. Weapon Proficiency: She has shown sufficient skill to wield weapons such as swords, knives, and batons. Olivia received training on how to wield and use firearms. Paraphernalia Equipment Expandable Batons: Olivia is a protégé with Batons, she uses expandable batons as a weapon instead of a gun. Her batons are able to connect and become a bo-staff. Her batons are made from a metal that has been seen to block knives, arrows, and other objects without denting. Throwing Knives: Gamma has 20 knives on her at all time incase she needs to hit long range, or get closer and lethal. Her knives are just regular knives but are designed to glide through the air quickly without any wind resistance. Knife Vest: Olivia has a special vest built into her suit that can hold her knives, this vest is built inside her suit, and is not seen due to her jacket. This vest has no special use other than to hold her knivesCategory:Characters